


Air Force und Navy

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Summary: SG-1 muss mit ihren F-302er notlanden. Und das auf einem flugzeugträger der U.S. Navy





	Air Force und Navy

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spukte schon seite Wochen in meinem Kopf umher. Jetzt hae ich sie entlich mal zu Papier gebracht.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.

„Hochziehen sie sind zu niedrig. Hochziehen.“ rief der Einweiser.  
Die F-302 ging Rauch hinter sich herziehend ein Stück höher.  
„Noch ein wenig langsamer. Ja so ist gut.“  
Mit einem lauten Quietschen der Reifen setzte die F-302 auf dem Flugdeck der U.S.S. Enterprise auf. Sie rollte immer noch Qualm hinter sich herziehend neben die schon gelandete 302. Eine Feuerbekämpfungseinheit lief sofort zu der Fremden Maschine.  
Die Cockpitkanzeln schoben sich noch vorne. Aus der unbeschädigten Maschine eine Frau und schwarzer Mann. Bei der Frau konnte man unter dem Fliegerhelm einen Ansatz blonder Haare erkennen. Beide gingen auf die Qualmende Maschine zu.  
Hier stiegen hustend zwei Männer aus, einer hatte eine Brille an. Nun kamen auch die Frau und der Mann bei den zwei an, wurden aber sofort von bewaffneten Marines umstellt.  
„Wer sind sie und wo her kommen sie? Was sind das für Maschinen?“ fragte ein Mann in Navy Uniform.  
„Hey Leute wir sind nur zu Besuch hier?“ sagte der eine der Mann der offensichtlich der Anführer der vier war.  
Die Marines und der Mann in Navy Uniform sahen ihn nur böse an.  
„Colonel, können sie mal auch ernst sein?“ fragte die Frau.  
„Ok Carter. Bringt mich zu eurem Anführer.“ sagte der Mann zu den Marines.  
Das brachte alle zum Lachen.

Eine halbe Stunde Früher Brücke U.S.S. Enterprise im Atlantik

Admiral Holog saß wie immer auf seinem Stuhl auf der Brücke. Neben ihm stand eine Tasse Tee und ihn der Hand hielt er ein Fernglas. Er sah aus den Fenstern der Brücke seinen Fliegern hinter her. Er stellte das Fernglas bei Seite und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Earl Grey Tee. Als die Tasse leer war wandte er sich an seinen ersten Offizier.  
„Captain Meel, wenn alle Maschinen gelandet sind sollen sie auftanken und Starten und Landen unter Gefechts Bedingungen üben. Ich bin in meinem Quartier.“  
„Aue, Sir.“ sagte Meel und Salutierte.  
Der Admiral verließ die Brücke und Machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Unterwegs kamen ihm immer wieder Seeleute und Marines entgegen. Sobald sie ihn sahen standen sie Stramm und salutierten.  
Holog ging in sein Quartier und schloss hinter sich das Schott. Er zog sich die Jacke aus und legte sie ordentlich wie er war über einen Stuhl. Danach legte er sich auf sein Bett. Er lag gerade mal zehn Sekunden, als der Alarm im Schiff losging.  
„Alle Mann auf Kampfstationen Unbekannte Flugobjekte im Anflug. Das ist keine Übung. Ich wiederhole Unbekannte Flugobjekte im Anflug. Das ist keine Übung. Alarm Stufe 1.“ schalte Meel´s Stimme durch den Flugzeugträger.  
Der Admiral sprang von seinem Bett nahm sich seine Uniformträger und rannte Richtung Brücke. Unterwegs zog er sich die Jacke an. Keuchend hielt er vor der Tür zur Brücke. Er atmete einmal tief durch und betrat die Brücke.  
„Status?!“ verlangte er.  
„Admiral, Sir. Die OPZ hat zwei nicht identifizierte Objekte ausgemacht die sich auf unsere Position zu bewegen. Das Radar kann diese Objekte aber nur sehr schwer ausmache.“ berichtete Meel.  
„Stealth-Technologie?“ fragte der Admiral ungläubig.  
„Vermutlich. Aber ich kenne nur zwei Stealthfluhzeuge die F-114 und den B-2 und ihr Radar-Echo ist wesentlich höher als dass welches wir empfangen.“ bemerkte Meel.  
„Starten sie sofort zwei F-18. Sie sollen die Objekte abfangen und identifizieren.“ befahl der Admiral.  
Meel gab den Befehl, plötzlich herrschte das kontrollierte Chaos auf den Flugdeck. Zwei F-18 Super Hornet wurden zu den Katapulten geschoben und ein gehackt. Die Piloten salutierten dem Shooter und wurden abgeschossen.  
„Hier Black Down. In der Luft und auf dem Weg.“ meldete der eine Pilot.  
Die Beiden F-18 flogen eine Schleife und flogen ihrem Ziel entgegen. Die Piloten beschleunigten auf Mach 1.5. Nach 10 Minuten Flug erreichten sie die Beiden nicht identifizierten Objekte.  
„Ihr U.S. Abfangjäger an unidentifizierte Flug zeuge. Nennen sie den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit und ihren Kurs auf die U.S.S. Enterprise.“  
„U.S. Abfangjäger hier spricht Gray Fox. Wir hatten eine Kleinen Unfall und müssen irgendwo landen sonst stürzen wir ab.“ meldete der unbekannte Pilot.  
Jetzt sahen die F-18 Piloten die beiden Flugzeuge. Sie waren nachtschwarz, ihre Flügel waren nach vorne und nach unten gefeilt. Sie sahen breiter als eine F-18 aus und eine der Maschinen zog Rauch hinter sich her.  
„Enterprise hier Black Down. Haben Sichtkontakt. Eine Maschine ist beschädigt. Sie erbitten Lande Erlaubnis auf der Enterprise.“ meldete der F-18 Pilot dem Schiff.  
„Black Down hier der Admiral. Sagen sie den Piloten sie haben Lande Freigabe, da sie sich in einer Notsituation befinden.“ kam es über Funk.  
„Bestätigt Sir.“ meldete Black Down.  
„Black Down an Gray Fox. Sie haben Landeerlaubnis auf der U.S.S. Enterprise.“ meldete Black Down.  
„Cool.“ War die Antwort die er Erhielt.

Gegenwart Besprechungsraum der U.S.S. Enterprise.

Im Raum befanden sich zwei Marines die das Schott bewachten, Admiral Holog und Container Meel und die vier unbekannten Piloten.  
„Wer sind sie? Wo kommen sie her und was sind das für Maschinen die sie da fliegen?“ fragte der Admiral stürmisch.  
„Also das sind Murry, Doktor Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter USAF und ich bin Colonel Jonathan O`Neill ebenfalls USAF. Wer sind sie?“ kam es von Jack in seiner typisch lockeren Art.  
„Ich bin Admiral Peter Holog Kommandant des Flugzeugträgers auf dem sie gelandet sind. Ich wider hole! Wo er kommen sie und was sind das für Maschinen Colonel?“ kam es vom leicht gereizten Admiral.  
Jack wollte gerade antworten als Carter dazwischen ging.  
„Colonel. Nein!“ meinte sie und sah ihn durch dringlich an.  
Der Admiral war perplex. Hatte gerade ein Major einem Colonel einen Befehl gegeben.  
„Major, was erlauben sie sich?! Dafür könnte der Colonel sie vor ein Militärgericht stellen.“ meinte Holog.  
Es herrschte stille. Sam räusperte sich.  
„Admiral, ist das Telefon abhörsicher?“ fragte sie und zeigte auf ein Telefon in der Ecke.  
„Ja.“ Bestätigte der Admiral.  
„Colonel?“ Sam sah Jack fragend an.  
Er nickte nur. Sam stand auf und ging zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.  
„Vorzimmer des Präsidenten. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ drang es aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Major Samantha Carter. Ich muss den Präsidenten Sprechen. Alpha-Blue-7.“ sagte Sam.  
Der Admiral war erstaunt. Das war der Code um direkt zum Präsidenten durch gestellt zu werden egal was dieser gerade Machte.  
'Wo her hat ein einfacher Air Force Major diesen Code?' dachte Holog.  
„Major Carter, was gibt es?“ hörte der Admiral die Stimme des Präsidenten.  
„Sir, ist General Hammond noch bei ihnen?“  
„JA bin ich Major.“ kam es von Hammond.  
„Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Wir mussten auf dem Flugzeugträger U.S.S. Enterprise landen.“  
„Carter wie ist das Passiert? Ist wer verletzt? Und wer ist noch alles Anwesend?“ fragte Hammond.  
„Admiral Holog.“  
„Ok, er kann erfahren was passiert ist. Er ist Vertrauens würdig.“ meinte der Präsident.  
„Danke Mr. Präsident.“ kam es von Holog.  
Sam fing an zu erzählen.

Eine Stunde zu vor Erdumlaufbahn Jack´s und Daniel´s F-302.

„Also Daniel, ich erkläre ihnen wie man sie fliegt und dann sind sie dran.“  
„Bist du sicher Jack, dass ich das kann?“ fragte Daniel unsicher.  
„Ja klar sonst wären wir nicht hier.“  
Jack erklärte Daniel die wichtigsten Sachen und über ließ ihm dann die Steuerung. Daniel flog einige einfache Manöver. Dann passierte es, Daniel passte einen kurzen Moment nicht auf und Rammte einen Satelliten der NASA. Dieser zerbrach in tausende Stücke.  
„Shit.“ fluchte Jack und übernahm wieder die Steuerung.  
„Colonel Daniel geht es euch gut?“ fragte Sam über Funk aus ihrer 302.  
„Uns ja, aber der NASA aber nicht.“ meinte Jack.

Gegenwart

„Sie wollen mir Sagen, das die Air Force Raumjäger hat?“ fragte der Admiral ungläubig.  
„Nicht nur Raumjäger, sondern auch noch in Raumschiff. Die X-303 Prometheus. Halb so lang, aber fast so breit wie die Enterprise. Sie erreicht den nächsten bewohnbaren Planeten in unter zwei Stunden.“ meinte Jack beiläufig.  
Das war für den Admiral zu viel er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und brachte kein Wort mehr raus. Zwei Stunden startete ein Flugzeug und brachte SG-1 nach Hause. Die beiden F-302 würden unter strengster Bewachung auf der Enterprise bleiben bis diese wieder in den USA wäre. Dieses Erlebnis prägte den Admiral für immer.


End file.
